School
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: They're all in for battling aliens, but battling with sluts, jocks, bullies, teachers, angry principals, competitive girls, punks, and goths? They surely didn't ask for this! OC's are allowed. REQUEST FIC. Rating will go up.
1. Prequel

**Hey guys! Long time so see? Heh, sorry...been really busy. **

**Anyway, this is a request fic! This is obviously about school, so give me something that has ever happened to you, it can go from humor, to tragic. This story is about high school so...there WILL be violence and language, but it varies so watch out. Some will be perfectly clean, others...not so much. **

**BRING ON THE REQUESTS! :)**

* * *

><p>Vert shifted the large backpack he was carrying and walked into the living room where everyone was watching Zoom and Spinner play video games. "Hey guys…"<p>

"What's up?" Agura looked at him, wondering what was going on with him.

Vert rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, summer's ending…and…" _Now_ he had everyone's attention.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Stanford piped up. Looking at him with worried eyes.

"SCHOOL?" Spinner threw his controller down and stood from the couch. "No way man!"

"Yes way, school starts in three days." Vert dropped the bag in front of the seven teens. "Here's the supplies we need for each class."

Stanford raised his arms. "You can't be serious! I've never been to _actual_ school before! I was home schooled!" He almost shrieked. "I'll be dead within a week!"

Agura huffed. "You won't even last that long."

Zoom slumped into the couch. "Man…this sucks!"

Tezz just rolled his eyes at them. "I don't see what the predicament is," he merely smirked. "I succeeded in every subject, even outsmarted the teachers."

Spinner grumbled in annoyance when he spoke. "Not everyone's as smart as you,_ Tezz_…" Spinner unzipped the backpack and looked inside at the object. "I mean, Sherm and Vert and Agura are pretty smart too but-"

"Anyway…boys, I'll think we can survive, it is our last year anyway." Agura laughed at her distressed teammates.

Stanford began to whine, but Agura quickly cut him off. "Grace goes to Handler's Corners High School." At her name Stanford perked up…a lot.

"Oh, how I will enjoy 12th grade!"

The huntress laughed at his sudden cheerfulness. She turned to Vert. "So…what do you think?"

"I think I'm glad the war's over, so we don't have to worry about Storm Shocks." He looked at her with a smirk. "You?"

"Same, I'm thinking that this will be…amusing?" She shrugged before smiling. "I dunno, but I do know that I'm trying out for basketball!"

"I'm thinking about baseball." Vert smiled.

"I'm totally trying out for the soccer team!" Zoom said, fist pumping.

Stanford walked up and puffed out his chest. "I'm going to make the soccer team! Zoom, the chap, thinks he can play!"

"Well he sure showed us he could play hackey-sack." Spinner sniggered. Stanford huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Tezz?" Sherman asked.

Tezz looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I am not very coordinated in sports." He crossed his arms. "But I am joining the academic team."

A.J. just looked at him, "dude, you're just all about the smart stuff aren't ya?"

Tezz just smirked, "yes, unlike you."

Everyone just groaned and rolled their eyes. After a long pause, Spinner spoke up.

"We're still gonna die though."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update once a week, and I'll need some requests people! <strong>

**But you guys have to be quick! Or you'll end up having to wait a week before I post another chapter! But if I'm feelin' it, I may post two chapters.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. First Day: Tezz

**Okay guys, I'm okay with taking OC's just I don't want more than one at a time, I already have someone who wants to put their aliens into my story. But they had to change them into humans. I won't take aliens, this is school not the Battle Zones. Also, what I meant by requests was something going on with the Battle Force 5 not, "hey, could you put my OC in your story?" because I'm like, "sure, let me just pull an idea out of my butt like I always do." I want something like, "have Vert tryout for baseball and blah blah blah." I'm not going into full details but I need stuff like that. Lay low with the OCs okay? I'd appreciate it.**

**Oh and please don't put the requests in the reviews, you wouldn't like it when you see you got another review and it's "love the story. Put my OC in it." I don't have anything agaisnt that, but I want reviews. Put the requests in PMs! I won't take any requests if they aren't messaged to me. **

**Sorry for that. But I need to have these rules. It helps straighten this out. **

**Now read on!**

* * *

><p>It has only been two hours and thirty-six minutes and Tezz has already been harassed by the ignorant jocks of the school. The leader, Jarred, has even challenged him to a fight! He didn't even do anything really! He just nicely told him that he was a incompetent buffoon. He didn't even think that the football player knew what that meant. Apparently he was smarter than Tezz has assumed.<p>

"_Hey you!" Tezz just kept walking. "Soviet Russian!" Tezz turned and glared at the group of laughing football players._

"_What?" Tezz asked politely, "do you want me to become your personal bookworm?"_

"_Well, actually yeah, you seem pretty smart, Soviet." The jocks behind the leader just laughed. _

"_As much as appealing that is, I have to turn down your offer." Tezz smirked. "I will not waste my intelligence on your incompetence, buffoon."_

_The much larger teens looked at him. The dork had balls. _

"_Oh really?" The leader was now chest to chest to Tezz, showing how much more buff and taller he was compared to the Tezz. "You're gonna get your Russian ass kicked at break."_

_Just as he said that, the bell rang. _

_Saved by the bell._

Tezz groaned at his ignorance, he should have just walked away. But the guy just had to call him a Soviet. Man did he wish he had his gauntlet.

"Hey, um Tezz is it?" He was brought out of his thoughts when a German voice called his name

"Yes?" Oh, it was Anika Liona, his chemist partner.

"You know you're not wearing your safety goggles right?" Her voice was quiet. She handed him his goggles and returned to the chemicals in front of them.

"Now class," the chemist teacher, Mr. Burkhart, a man with graying hair and a dark blue button up dress shirt with khakis and black shoes. "Since this is our first day, we're starting small." He motioned a hand towards the objects on the table in front of him.

"Here we have baking soda, vinegar…and yeah," he paused. "More baking soda." He chuckled, looking at the extra bags of baking soda.

"Just make sure you don't use too much baking soda." Mr. Burkhart chimed. "You probably don't want to clean up a mess!"

The class got to work and Tezz sighed, how boring and simple could this be? Surely they weren't expecting him, a man of high intelligence, to do something as simple-minded as this!

"Hey, I don't like doing stuff so boring and simple too, but," Anika elbowed him, grabbing a glass beaker and placing it inside a plastic box, to keep the foam from spilling into the floor, and resumed. "You _do _want to keep a good grade, right? And make a good impression!"

"My intelligence will make an excellent impression!" Not paying attention to his work, Tezz grabbed the vinegar, pouring it in the beaker until it overflowed into the plastic box and then grabbing the baking soda and haphazardly poured all of it into the large glass beaker.

"Uh-oh." Anika pushed her black framed glasses back from the ridge of her nose and quickly fixed her bangs by putting them up with a hair clip.

Tezz turned his attention to the experiment. His eyes widened at the sight: the foam had erupted over the beaker and quickly spread into the box, hastily filling it.

"Mr. Burkhart!" Said teacher looked up from the students he was observing and nearly cried out. "We kinda…have a problem." Anika added shyly.

"Kinda!" He ran over, now holding paper towels. "I told you kids!"

The foam and bubbles had now spread to the table and then the floor.

"Well crap." Anika stated looking at Tezz and mumbling. "Look what you done now…"

Tezz face palmed. This day could _not_ get any better!

* * *

><p>Class after class, Tezz just couldn't calculate why everything was turning against him!<p>

And now it was break, the 10 minutes between fourth block and fifth block to walk around and hang out.

Wait, it was break. That meant…

Through all the laughter and talking, he heard someone come up behind him. When he turned around he came in contact with a fist, sending him staggering backwards.

"What up, Soviet?" Jarred cracked his knuckles and before he knew it, teens were surrounding them.

'_I've battled Red Sentients, Sark and was even captured by Vandals.'_ Tezz thought as he put up his fists. '_So I can deal with an egoistic, ignorant jock!'_

"While I'm kicking your Russian ass, I'm going to insult you!" Jarred laughed, walking up to him, like the fight was going to be a walk in the park.

He laughed at the site, the loser was trying to defend himself. This would be so much fun.

"What? You gonna try to fight, toothpick?"

"Do you really think I would stand here and get beaten? I think not."

"Alright, lets go then!" Jarred swung his fist, but Tezz ducked out of the way and ran behind him, when he turned around, he wasn't expecting something to smash on the back of his head. "Umph!"

Once he fell, Tezz finally saw what, or who, happened: Anika, his chemist partner, was holding one of her AP text books above her head.

"What's going on here?" The teens scattered at the demanding voice. It was Mr. Swiney, the school principal. "Oh my goodness! You two, in my office _now!"_

Mr. Swiney helped up Jarred who only grumbled and rubbed his head. "That b-"

"Language, Mr. Hale." The principal said, getting a "sorry" in return from the jock, Jarred Hale.

Tezz and Anika walked side by side to the office.

"I guess we didn't make a good impression did we?" Anika smiled at him; she was just about his height and didn't really need to look up at him.

"I believe not." Tezz grumbled. "But thank you for saving me, though."

"It's all good." Anika grinned. "I've wanted to do that to that jerk since middle school."

"My guess he called you a Nazi?" She nodded at Tezz.

"Good guess, Mr. Excellent Impression."

"It was an amazing guess, Mrs. Must Pound Idiots With Books" He joked back, earning an elbow to the side. Both began to laugh as they opened the office door and walked in.

'_Maybe today wasn't so terrible after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Christian and I don't appriciate stereotypes. So I didn't mean any of this, and I hope no one is offended because I meant no harm. Like I said, I'm a Christian and I love every race. <strong>

**I had all this stereotype stuff in here because of course teens today are terrible with that stuff and I know A LOT of people like that. Anyway, I had to put that in. I'm sorry if you're offended and I really don't want to deal with flames. There's a lot of issues going on with my family and I've been stacked high with homework. I'm not exactly used to staying up until 1am to finish work. My teachers before didn't give me this much homework. Now I'm in 8th grade and I have homework just about everyday. Since my whining is probably annoying I'm stopping right here.**

**Until I post again! **


	3. First Day: AJ

**I love this chapter! And I only wrote this in 1 hour! No lying! XD **

**Please send requests in Private Messages, thanks! And if you don't have an account, just put it in the review! **

**And I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Thank ya'll so much! **

* * *

><p>A.J. stepped out of the Gearslammer and sighed. This was <em>so<em> not fun. He looked around and saw teens just staring at his vehicle; he smirked. He pulled his ipod from its place in his pocket, put the headphones in his ears and searched for a specific song. Once finding it, he grabbed his backpack and began to head towards the Handler's Corners High School entrance. As the beginning music began to play, A.J. began to swag.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man; no time to talk._

He pushed open the two entrance doors and looked around; smiling brightly.

_Music loud and women worm, I've been kicked around since I was born._

A couple of girls looked his way and he smiled and gave a short upwards nod. "Hello, ladies." The girls began to giggle and walk away. Just then, a group of guys looked at him darkly and whispered to themselves before bursting out laughing. A.J. rolled his eyes, but his swagger never faltered.

_But now its alright, it's okay._

The group turned to look at A.J. with arrogant smiles plastered on their faces. But they were soon wiped off when they saw A.J.. Two of the giggling girls were now walking with him.

_And you may look the other way._

A.J. looked back at the group and gave him a look that practically said, "you mad bro?"

_We can try to understand the New York Times effect on man._

Teachers standing outside there classrooms stared at him with suspicion as he passed by.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

He gave those teachers a big smile that said, "problem?"

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin alive._

The girls beside him waved goodbye and ran to their classes. But A.J. kept on strutting.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin alive._

A.J. heard the bell ring and began to swagger towards his first block classroom.

_Well now, I get low and I get high, and if I can't get either, I really try._

He jumped down some stairs leading to the lower level of the school and paid no mind to the principal that saw him.

"Hey, you! Come here!"

_Get the wings of heaven on my shoe. I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose._

A.J. done a little dance and done a three-sixty, only to meet the principal face to face.

_You know it's alright, it's okay, I'll live to see another day._

A.J.'s eyes widened and he turned around and took a step, only to get the back of his collar grabbed by the principal.

_We can try to understand the New York Times effect on man._

"I don't think so, Mr.…"

_Whether you're a brother, or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

"A.J. Dalton, Mr.…" He paused, bent down and squinted at the principal name tag. "Swiney-flu?"

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

Mr. Swiney glowered at A.J. making him a bit nervous at the intense glare. "Dude, you got the Bat Glare."

His anger only grew and so did the intense glare. "Ya know…Batman's gotta really scary glare called the…I'll shut up now." His voice got quieter at the principal began to lean over him, the glare never faltering.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' ALAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIVVVEE!_

Mr. Swiney reach out his hand. Making A.J. wince slightly, then chuckle at his reaction. He immediately silenced himself seeing as Mr. Swiney was still glaring at him. His hand lifted into A.J.'s line of sight then his gaze lowered to the ipod in A.J.'s hand.

A.J. stopped the music then grumbled as he handed over his ipod to the principal. You can have this back when you come in for A.S.S."

A.J. looked at him, shocked. "Uh, what?"

"A.S.S." He repeated. "After School Suspension."

"Oh…terrible name, man." A.J. scratched the back of his head. "It could at least be detention instead of suspension, so it'd be A.S.D."

"I am not addressed as "man", I am your principal, Mr. Swiney, and you'll address me as so." Said principal readjusted his red and black tie; it was the school's colors.

"Right, sorry, dude-I mean Mr. Swiney-flu-I mean Mr. Swiney." A.J. smiled and shook his head at his intentional mistakes.

"Another remark Mr. Dalton, and you'll be in A.S.S another day, and I'll keep you're electrical device even longer."

A.J. pretended to fix his imaginary tie and then politely said, "I am not addressed as "Mr. Dalton", I am one of your senior students, A.J. Dalton, and you'll address me as so."

"Get to class."

"Alrighty then." A.J. swagged off and grabbed the top of his jacket before pulling them and quickly and letting go and dropping his arms. "Haters gonna hate."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL YOU CAN TELL BY THE WAY I USE MY WALK, I'M A WOMAN'S MAN, NO TIME TO TALK.<strong>

**MUSIC LOUD AND WOMEN WARM, I'VE BEEN KICKED AROUND SINCE I WAS BORN.**

**BUT IT'S ALRIGHT.**

**IT'S OKAY.**

**YOU MAY LOOK THE OTHER WAY.**

**WE CAN TRY TO UNDERSTAND THE NEW YORK TIMES EFFECT ON MAN.**

**WHETHER YOU'RE A BROTHER OR WHETHER YOU'RE A MOTHER, YOU'RE STAYIN' ALIVE STAYIN' ALIVE.**

**FEEL THE CITY BREAKIN' AND EVERYBODY SHAKIN' AND WE STAYIN' ALIVE. STAYIN' ALIVE.**

**AH, HA, HA, HA, STAYIN' ALIVE. STAYIN' ALIVE.**

**AH, HA, HA, HA, STAYIN' ALAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIVVVEE~!**


	4. First Day: Vert

**Send me requests in PMs and if you don't have an account, put it in the reviews, please!**

**I feel so bad for Vert...XD What I'm puttin' him through! Agura's first day will be next! It'll be in by next week.**

* * *

><p>Vert walked into Handler's Corners High School and glanced around. He walked to the front office and up to the secretary, who was chewing on a large wad of bubblegum.<p>

"I need my schedule, please." Vert said, once she actually paid attention to him.

"Alright sweetie," the secretary then blew a large bubble and popped it. "What's ya name?"

"Vert Wheeler." The secretary then looked up.

"Oh! I know your father!" She squealed, surprising Vert. "Me and Jack dated for half of our freshman year!"

Vert blushed and scratched his head. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! We'd go everywhere together! And you look just like him!" The secretary, Martha, chimed and handed Vert his schedule. "Tell him I said hi and that if he ever wants to-"

"Um, thanks and my dad isn't," Vert looked away from Martha. "Here anymore."

"Oh, you mean he left you?" She placed a hand on her chest. "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

Vert looked up quickly. "No, he's not here," Vert scratched his head. "On Earth, that is."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Vert realized she took it wrong, but it really didn't matter now.

"I gotta go, thank you."

Vert walked out of the office and skimmed the schedule. First block is U.S. History in room 219.

Walking through the halls, searching for the right class, he didn't notice the girl following him with predatory eyes.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched, he shuddered and turned around to nearly bump into the girl following him. He looked at her. She had short black hair, she had sharp beautiful green eyes like a cat. She was wearing a _very_ low cut blue shirt with a denim mini skirt and high heels.

"Hey there," she said, with a seductive voice. "I'm Katherine Whorley, but you can call me Kat."

Vert felt his cheeks heat up, but smiled at the girl and replied with a strong voice. "Vert Wheeler, nice to meet you."

She walked around him, observing him. He began to grow nervous and gulped. What was up with this girl?

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she was now chest to chest with him. Making him catch his breath.

"Uh-uh…no…I live here, b-but far out in the desert." Vert mentally smacked himself for his wavering voice.

"Oh…well," she looked him up and down. "If I had seen you before, I certainly would have remembered you." Her hands were on his chest now, and she began to push him towards the wall. Vert's mind was running wild. He didn't know what to do!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he back slammed against the cold white wall of the hallway. He shoved her away and made a break for it. He ran to the next hall and looked back; she was gone. He sighed in relief and began walking to his class. Suddenly, he bumped into a smaller form. He stepped back in shock; where did she come from? The sleazy girl was now in front of him, hands gripping his muscular arms tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, " I was talking to you." She caught him by surprise and pushed him into the nearby soda machine and brought her face to his.

"I wanted to ask you something…" she was beginning to run a hand up him leg.

"Well, um…if you want to rape me, the answer is no." He slapped her hand away and tried to slide away from her when he heard something going on over to his left. Someone was yelling. Wait, that voice sounded familiar…

"Get your hands off him, you slut!" Oh, it was Agura! Someone had come to his rescue!

"Who you calling a slut, blacky?" The girl backed off of Vert and was turned toward an angry Agura.

"Blacky? Oh no you didn't." Agura dropped her back pack and walked up to the girl, staring her down before…

**WHAM! **

Vert could only stare in shock as the girl, Kat, took a hard punch to the face from Agura. Kat fell to the ground and Agura soon followed. Agura sat on the girls stomach and proceeded to beat the daylights out of her.

"Um…Agura?" Vert asked sheepishly as people began to swarm around them.

"Whoa, a cat fight!"

"Dude, get over here!"

"Turn your phone on!" On guy said to his friend. "Get this on video!"

"This is _hard core_!" A punk girl laughed as she cheered on Agura. "C'mon, beat the h-"

"Enough!" Everyone gasped and turned around at the demanding voice. It was Mr. Swiney, the principal.

"Um-" Vert began but was stopped by the principal.

"I don't want to here it!" He walked over the Agura, who had stopped beating the girl, and yanked her to her feet, then helped up Kat, who had a nose bleed, a busted lip and, what had looked like, two black eyes.

"Ooooh! You what came to you girl!" Came a girl from the back of the crowd of high school students.

Mr. Swiney ignored the cheer and proceeded to grab Vert by the arm and pull both him and Agura to the office.

As Vert was being yanked, he looked over at Agura and whispered, "thanks, Agura."

She smiled and replied, "well I wasn't going to let you get raped by some whore."

"Ya know what…her last name's Whorley," he got a strange look from the huntress. "It's kinda like Whore-ly." Vert received a loud laugh from Agura. Mr. Swiney looked behind him and gave them a stern glance, rendering them quiet.

Agura and Vert were stifling giggles all the way to the principals office.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* crappy ending is crappy.<strong>

**Oh well, oh and you'll see why Agura was so angry in the next chapter! X3 send me some ideas on why she'd be mad in PMs. Or in the case you don't have an account, put 'em in the reviews! **

**Till next time! :)**


	5. First Day: Agura

**Well, crap. I said I'd have a new chapter ever week. Crap. Well, I have an excuse: Christmas. But that was a month ago, so I have another excuse: school. FREAKIN' HOMEWORK.**

** And...I'M SO LAZYYYYYY! **

**Volleyball is just now starting sooooooo I don't know. I'm gonna try and get more stuff in though.**

**Reviewers: THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Z-T Overdrive: PM is Private Messages. Just go to my profile and in, or around, the top left corner is the Private Message button. Hope that helps! :)**

* * *

><p>Agura stomped down the hall. How could guys be so stereotypical? She was <em>not<em> ghetto, nor was she from the hood! She was _not_ racist against white people, and what was with these girls? Her braids were perfectly fine!

Slamming her locker shut, she turned to hear some girls laughing and she could tell it was because of her. Putting on her best good-girl smile, she walked up to them. "Is there something funny?"

Out of the nine girls, the one in the middle-the leader she noted-answered her with a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Her friends started laughing again, starting to leave.

Agura laughed as well, catching them off guard. "Well, look whose talking, you need to skimp it down a notch, we might be in the middle of a desert, but what your wearing…" She laughed and spoke again," and Fashion Tip 101: you only need to wear one pair of socks at a time, honey, and they belong on your feet, not in your bra."

The girl snarled at her and clenched her teeth. "You ghetto b*tch!"

Agura smirked inwardly-she had her now; she huffed. "Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

"Skank! You better STFU and GTFO before I fight you right here, right now!"

"Please, I could wipe ninety percent of your make-up off with a wet Kleenex before you could lay one of fake, overly priced fingernails on me." Agura scoffed. She was tired of this girl already, she needed to find Vert or somebody to hang with.

"Oh it's on now, you whore!" The girl was fuming, Agura was trying not to laugh at her, but her willpower wasn't strong enough.

"I'm the whore? Look at you and your matching friends! You, _you're _like a radio station, because you're so easy to pick up."

Just as the girl was going to say or do something, Vert strolled on by, not noticing the verbal fight happening between his Second in Command and the group of preppy girls. "Hey Agura!" And he walked on by.

She waved as he went and the girl looked from her to him and back, then smirked. "Huh, he's mine." And off she went after Vert.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled after the girl and followed after her, but she just walked, it would be hilarious for Vert to get freaked out by that skank.

XxXx

"So you and that girl were fighting? Like a cat fight?" Vert asked as they walked to the Principle's office. "I didn't see you guys fighting before."

"Well, it was more like a verbal cat fight." Agura laughed.

"…Did you win?"

"You bet I did!" Agura smirked. "And you know the best part about fighting her?"

"No, what?"

"I smeared her make-up and managed to yank out most of the socks in her bra."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is...First Day: Sherman!<strong>


	6. First Day: Sherman

**Welp, I done it again. Forgive me! I didn't update again for like, forever!**

**Anywhoozers...go on with the readin'!**

**Story hint: SHERMAN RAEG. **

* * *

><p>"Look how big that guy is!"<p>

"OMG girl, he's gigantic!"

"IKR? He's so hot."

Sherman blushed as he walked by a pair of girls admiring him. He was doing better than he'd thought. '_I'm still not doing better than Spinner…'_ He thought as Spinner shuffled behind him, his shoulders slumped and his face expressed how unhappy he was.

"Whose the little kid following him?"

"IDK, but girl, he's in the wrong school, he may be lost!"

"Look at his hair! It's so freaky!" The red-headed girl not-so-quietly said to her friend.

"OMG totally freaky! It reminds me of one of those anime characters!" The blonde girl laughed.

Sherman could almost hear Spinner's eye twitch. He didn't exactly like all this attention, he just wasn't used to it. But Spinner was, at his old school kids picked on him daily because of his height, then Sherman would have to metaphorically swoop in and save his poor brother from the insults being thrown his way.

Sherman had never had a full-blown outburst on another human being. On Red Sentients, yes. But never, ever on someone else. He just wasn't that type of guy. He didn't express those kinds of emotions, he just held it in and calming spoke to someone who irritated him. Like when Stanford would constantly annoy him about something, he wouldn't turn around and wring his neck or scream in his face, oh no, he would just calmly say something appropriate to him, or help him with what he needed.

But today…today was different. He'd been insulted just because he was Mexican!

"Go back to Mexico!" Laughed one tall black haired boy. His friends joined into a chorus of laughter.

"Oh look, it's the Border Bandits!" One guy said, pointing towards Sherman and Spinner.

Sherman rolled his eyes and grit his teeth. _'Calm down, just walk away, Sherman.'_

"Haha! What the f*ck is up with this Mexican midget?" Another teen said, his name was Lucas, he had short brown curly hair and freckles all over his cheeks and nose. He had his arms crossed over his chest and gave off an imposing stature.

Sherman stopped in his tracks when he heard that. If it was one thing for sure. No one and I mean **no. One.** Messed with his older brother. And another thing, Spinner was very sensitive about his height. He didn't like being reminded of it. He already had a younger brother that was like, twice his size.

"What'd you say?" As soon as Sherman said that, he regretted it. He was only letting those guys feed off of his reactions by doing this. But then, he looked over at Spinner and saw the look of pure misery and if he looked hard enough, he could see Spinner's eyes glistening with tears as they slowly filled his eyes.

That was it.

"What's the matter, Mexico, feelin' the need to defend the little kid?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and smirked, he didn't get too close-Sherman noted, probably because Sherman was about five inches taller than him and the jock was trying to be intimidating.

"He's my brother, gilipollas."

Lucas scoffed in annoyance and completely ignored the first part of Sherman's sentence. "Well if you hadn't noticed, Mexico, I don't speak f*ckin' Mexican."

Sherman rolled his eyes. "Well if you hadn't noticed, it's Spanish, idiota."

Lucas only laughed, along with his friends, who were now surrounding Sherman. Spinner was just back away from them, clueless to what was happening.

"Now I know what that means!"

"Oh do you now? How about this-" He stopped when one of the shorter guys came up from behind and punched him in the back. It didn't hurt overall, but it was just plain annoying. Now he had a stingy feeling. Like one you'd get after having a shot.

"Now." Sherman's face got **very** red. "I don't appreciate the sneaky move you just made, _amigo_."

Hearing how dangerously low Sherman's voice was getting, the smaller teen backed away slowly.

"I also don't appreciate hijos de putas like yourselves, so I'm only going to say this once." He stepped up chest to chest with Lucas and looked down at him and mustered up all his anger and whispered: "leave me and my big bro alone."

Lucas swallowed, blinked and slowly said. "And whose gonna make me?"

…Then Sherman snapped.

* * *

><p>"So…what'd you do?" Asked a rather small Freshman who was sitting next to him in the principal's office. Sherman didn't know what the kid had done, he looked a little too friendly to do anything to bad…but then again, he'd done something pretty bad himself. And it felt GREAT!<p>

"I beat up nine guys from the Senior football team."

"So…you won?"

Sherman smirked, remembering the big smile that was plastered on Spinner's face after he'd finished beating the snot out of Lucas.

"Heck yeah I did."

* * *

><p><strong>SHERMAN RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! *Flips table*<strong>

**I don't really want to tell you what those Spanish words mean, so if you wanna know, go to Google Translate or something. **

**Next up- First Day: Spinner! XD**

**A/N: I'm gonna post the third chapter of Against Each Other soon.**

**~Lolin' **


	7. First Day: Spinner

**My school got out at 1 cuz we're in this tornado watch or warning...or something. So I got to do this! :D**

**Nothing's happened so far though so...hm.**

**Anywhoozer...READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Spinner was surprised. No, surprised wasn't even the right word for what he felt right now.<p>

Sherman just beat up nine jocks. Nine freakin' jocks. For him! But then he got in trouble and now Spinner was all alone for the rest of the day and it was only Second Block!

Spinner sighed and reach to open his locker. He got on he toes and began to dial in his locker combination. He was just a little aggravated by being alone and that he was given a top locker instead of a bottom. He hated to say it but…he just wasn't tall enough. His top locker made him feel shorter.

Before he could grab his books, a guy went by and slammed his locker shut. Spinner twirled around and yelled, "hey!" But as the guy turned around, he noticed how big the guy was a muttered, "never mind."

So he grumbled and dialed his combination in again. He really wished that he had someone by him, so they could help him like Sherman did. For some reason, he couldn't find A.J., Vert, Agura…

Oh! He knows what to do! He could find Zoom! He grabbed his American History book and ran down the hall.

After a couple of minutes of searching for the Scout, he found him surrounded by some pretty cute girls.

"Zoom! Zooooooom! Hey, Kid!" Spinner yelled, drawing Zoom and every girls attention.

"Ffff…Spinner!" Zoom whispered to him harshly when all the girls looked at Spinner and left laughing.

Totally ignoring Zoom, he continued speaking. "I need someone to hang with…"

"Where's Sherman?"

"Uh…" Spinner scratched the back of his head.

Zoom shook his head and raised his hand. "Never mind, just…fine."

Spinner was about to jump up and hug him, but Zoom arched backwards and pushed Spinner away by pushing his head. "No hugs, man, this is high school, okay? I don't wanna look like some homosexual Asian."

Spinner just crossed his arms and mumbled, "fine."

At lunch, Spinner and Zoom stood in the lunch room, dodging fries and other such small foods that were being thrown at them.

Zoom dodged yet another piece of food. '_Was that a f*ckin' pickle? We aren't even having any kind of food that pickles would be needed?'_

Zoom laid his head on his fist and looked over at Spinner, who was about to chow down on his pizza. '_I mean seriously, there wasn't even any pickles in the lunch line! We're having pizza!"_

While he was thinking, a boy with a tattoo on his neck and a earring laughed and chucked an apple at Zoom, hitting him square in the head. "Ouch."

"Sorry dude! I rearry didn't mean to hit you with that!" The guy said in a stereotypical Asian voice, then continued on laughing with the other kids surrounding him.

Spinner, who was just hit with the crust of a pizza, knocking his own food onto the floor, was beginning to get angry as well. "Zoom, you thinking' what I'm thinking'?"

"I'm not too sure, I'm thinking about going ninja on this guy." Zoom smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Spinner rolled his eyes. "No, I'm thinking about…" he leaned over and whispered into Zoom's ear, earning a loud and short laugh from Zoom.

"Oh man! Lets go!" Both got up and ran to the trash can and lifted it up and began walking towards the table with the guy with the tattoo and earring.

"Oh c'mon Mickey! Stop being so mean to those guys!" One girl said, who wasn't laughing and looked a little irritated.

"Calm down, woman, they won't do-" And suddenly and trash can and all its gross, disgusting contents were all over Mickey. The weight of the trash can was so much that he fell backwards and landed with a heavy thump. Spinner and Zoom both gave each other a smirk and kicked Mickey and the trash can, sending both of the rolling across the lunchroom.

Somewhere in the midst of the laughter, Spinner yelled, "FOODFIGHT!" And picked up a bag of grapes(1) and chucked it across the room.

And the chaos began.

XxXxXx

Mr. Swiney was not having a good day. He'd already had to take a student's ipod and given him A.S.S., and stopped TWO fights already. Two. Can you believe that? At least he had someone that sympathized him. The school's police officer, Officer Perez, was walking with him and they were talking about the new delinquents that have come to his school.

All he wanted to do was calmly go get his lunch and calmly leave so he can go back to his office and beat his head against his desk.

He sighed and opened the lunchroom's double doors-

SPLAT!

His face came into contact with a pizza and it slowly slid down his face, leaving pits of sauce, grease and a pepperoni on his face. He growled and tried to wipe some off without getting it on his clothes, but he was unsuccessful.

He looked over to Officer Perez just as he was hit with a potato(2). His face went abruptly red and the officer grit his teeth.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Suddenly loud, crazy chaos became complete and utter silence. People froze in their steps, some even dropping their food with their mouths agape.

Mr. Swiney coughed and cleared his throat. Fixing his tie he said, "okay, who done it?"

Everyone's eyes and fingers pointed to Spinner. The Cortez looked around hurriedly for Zoom. Where had he gone? Oh, there he was.

Zoom was under a mass of garbage from the other trash cans. Spinner guessed that the guy, Mickey's, friends weren't very happy with them. But they took it out on Zoom instead.

He felt an firm hand around his upper arm and looked up to see the schools fuming police officer. Officer Perez yanked him out of the lunchroom and Mr. Swiney stopped by the door and said, "if this isn't cleaned up by lunch ends, break is gone for good." And with that, there was a furry of people running around cleaning things up.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Sherman!"

"What'd you do?"

"…heh."

As Spinner picked a piece of lettuce of himself, Sherman face palmed.

Spinner, who was scratching his neck, suddenly stopped and yanked something off his back and smiled. "Hey! It's my pizza!"

"Whatever you do, please don't eat-" He heard him take a bite and sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I've been hit with a bag of grapes on school before...<strong>

**(2) There's an officer that works at my school that was hit with a potato during a food fight a couple of years before I went to my school. He was so mad, the kids that started it were in A LOT OF TROUBLE. My dad calls him Officer Potato Head. **

**Don't worry, you'll see Officer P.H. in later chapters :D**

**Next chapter- First Day: Zoom**

**~Lolin' Girl**


	8. First Day: Zoom and Stanford

**OH GOSH. I'm so laazyyyyyyyy. I can't even write a good enough chapter! :I**

**Oh wells. I need to get on my computer more...I'm using my ipad more. Gaaaaah. Stupid lazyinessss.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>Zoom had had a pretty nice first day of school…then Spinner happened. Of course the guy wanted to hangout with him but it was probably just to have protection from all those big guys that practically prey on people like Spinner.<p>

Anyway, he had went to lunch and sat with Spinner and as soon as he did, people were throwing food at them. The next thing he knew, him and Spinner were throwing a trash can on some douchebag named Mickey and then Spinner _had_ to start a freakin' food fight. But that wasn't all, oh no, he was bombarded with food and trash by Mickey's friends. He didn't know what happened to Spinner but it probably wasn't no better.

He walked into the Youth's Service Center in the school's office and walked up to the lady at the desk. He stood there for a while as the lady sat at her phone, talking away and smacking her gum annoyingly loud. The lady looked like she was from the 60s. She had purple cat eye glasses with rhinestones and big brown hair that was graying and was puffed out and curled at the ends. Zoom shifted impatiently from toe to toe. He waited from about two minutes before he gave a fake cough to get her attention, lucky for him, it did.

"Oh! Sorry sweetie pie, I didn't notice you there!" She said in a loud voice. She looked him up and down and known what he was asking for. "Clothes, got it honey." She hung up the phone and lead Zoom into different room, filled with clothes.

"Okay, have a go, there's a dressing room over there." She gave him a plastic bag. "This is for the clothes you're wearing now."

"Thanks." And with a nod, he went through the clothes that he could fit into. Finding a yellow sweatshirt and gray skinny jeans. He put them on in the dressing room and left for his next class: Band.

He wasn't sure if any of the BF5 took Band, but he wanted to have a go at it anyway. He did play the trumpet a little back at the Order of the Flying Fists.

Heading down to the band room, waved at some cute girls that were giggling to themselves.

When he made it down to his next class, he spotted a familiar redhead.

"Yo, Stanford!" He ran over to him, and when Stanford turned around, Zoom jumped back about 4 feet in shock at what he saw.

Stanford's face was red, swollen and broken out in small pumps and pimples. Stanford had a very aggravated and annoyed expression on his face. "Whath do 'ou wanth?" His tongue must be swollen too- Zoom noted.

"What the h*ll's wrong with your face?" Zoom said in a high pitch voice. He kept a arm in front of himself, still a little shocked at Stanford's face.

The redhead remained silent and flipped Zoom off. "Oh shut up." He scratched his itchy face and answered Zoom's question. "I wath a' lunch an' well…I jus' figure' out tha' I'm allergi' to strawberries."

Zoom stayed silent for a while before he made an unflattering noise as he tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. Zoom's back arched as he laughed loudly.

"Aye! It's no' tha' funn-"

"Please sit down," someone said as they shut the rooms double doors rather loudly. Both BF5 team members turned around to see a man in a pale blue button up and khakis with light blue eyes and black hair. Zoom and Stanford stared at the man as he walked over to a platform with a stool on it and a stand in front of it. They were starring because he didn't really walk normal…he kinda…bounced and swayed a little. They looked at each other before looking back at the man.

The man stepped upon the platform and sat down on the stood, he then proceeded to cross his legs. Again, Stanford and Zoom looked at each other, then back at the man. "Hey, I'm Mr. Abrams, but just call me Mr. A."

Zoom turned to whisper in Stanford's ear. "Dude, did you hear him talk!" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I did, chap." Stanford nodded. "I believe he may be…"

"Excuse me? You two in the back." Their heads shot up and they stared at Mr. A for a while before the band teacher began to talk. "Would you two like to take a seat? I'm pretty sure there's some for you to sit down in."

That made a murmur of laughter spread through the class as the two looked at each other and hurriedly sat down.

"Well," Mr. Abrams uncrossed his legs and crossed them a different way. "What were you two talking about that was so important?"

Zoom scratched the back of his head. "Well, sir…"

"Um…" Said Stanford as he then awkwardly coughed. Everyone by then was staring at them.

"Well? Speak up! You're wasting time, I could be talking about band but you two were discussing something between yourselves so I'm very curious as to what you to were talking about."

Zoom rolled his eyes. Oh well. "We think you're gay."

Silence spread throughout the classroom, but you could hear a couple of gasps and giggles.

Stanford quickly cut it. "We mean 'homosexual' because that is the appropriate term to use because gay means happy, right Zoom?"

He nodded sharply and gave Mr. A a nervous smile as he realized he was not very happy with that comment. Sh*t. Looks like he'll be seeing the principal very soon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"We shouldn't have said that, man."

"We? Freakin' you said it! Not me, you bloody peasant…"

"…"

"…"

"Dude, I bet he isn't even gay."

"Homosexual!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing against homosexual people, I swear! I think they're so funny! There's this one guy in my grade whose gay and he's so awesomely hilarious. So yeah, don't be hatin' kay? Nothing against gays in my reviews alright? Thanks :)<strong>

**Welp, I'm not doing a Stanford cuzzz well...I just want to get out of the First Day stuff...**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Next chapter...ummm...don't have a name for it yet...**

**~Lolin' **


	9. The Principal's Office

**WEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter! Welp...I only gots 12 days of school left so...**

**No mo "School"! Sorry!**

**I'm just kidding...*trollface* It'll last til the end of the next school year hopefully! XD**

**Read on my peeps!**

* * *

><p>"So we all got in trouble on our first day…" Zoom said, not really asking a question.<p>

"Seems so."

"Yep."

"I'm pissed."

Vert, Spinner and Agura said in response.

"Swiney took my ipod…" all eye turned to A.J. who just replied, "what?" And shrugged.

"Man, what is Sage gonna say?" Sherman said with his head in his heads, making the question muffled.

"Who is Sage?" All heads shot up when Mr. Swiney quietly came through the door.

The BF5 looked at each other, then all eyes went to Vert, who blushed and scratched his head. "Umm… well, she's my…mom."

Mr. Swiney seemed to buy it, he turned to the others. "Who takes care of you?"

Stanford then spoke up, "Sage takes care of us, sir."

The principal rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "All eight of you? By herself?"

"What? We're all like, eighteen!" Spinner said and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Don't talk to me like that, and since you're all in here, I don't think you're very responsible."

"We saved the freakin' Multiverse, jerk." Agura mumbled in anger.

"What was that?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they chorused a "nothing!" Before the principal waved it off and turned to sit down at his desk.

"I seriously doubt that your all related." Mr. Swiney rubbed his temples, nursing his massive headache.

"What are you sayin'? That we can't be brothers and sisters because each of us are either, African, Canadian, Spanish, Russian, Asia or American? Bro, you racist?" A.J. said, crossing his legs the manly way.

"Mr. Dalton, I am not racist and do not ever call me that again."

"Sage could be a hoe, she could like all the colors of the rainbow." Zoom said, coughing and rubbing his lips, pretending he hadn't said a word.

Mr. Swiney ignored his statement and reached across his desk to pick up his office phone and looked at them, "what's her number?"

XxXxXx

Sage heard a phone go off in the kitchen while she was walking by it, she levitated over to it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good day, Miss Wheeler, I am calling to talk to you about your children Vert, Zoom, Agura, Spinner, Sherman, A.J., Tezz and Stanford."

Children? What was this person talking about? Thinking, she calculated that they had probably gotten into trouble and this was the principal of the high school they were attending. They must think she is there parent!

"Oh, what is wrong? Have they misbehaved?" She already knew the answer but figured she should ask anyway.

"Oh yes, they certainly have." The person sounded extremely aggravated. Sage shook her head, her human friends certainly did get into a lot of trouble.

"Do you need me to come down to see them?" She heard a muttered 'yes' before he asked for her name. "I am Sage Wheeler."

"Well, Mrs. Wheeler, can you come down immediately?"

"Certainly." Then she promptly hung up. She then walked over to her holographic computer to download motherly emotions and affections and more human emotions. After she was down, she hovered over to a table with a small device that looked similar to a necklace and put it around her neck. Soon, her body transformed, her blue skin became a nude color, her head morphed into the shape of a female humans and long dirty blonde hair fell to the middle of her neck, a pale blue sweater and a white undershirt covered her upper body while black dress pants covered her lower body, aqua blue cut out heels appeared on her feet and lastly, a black leather-like handbag.

Looking into her purse, she found a phone, smiled and put it back into her purse. Her face faltered suddenly, thinking of something. How will she get to the school? Looking around she saw the Mobi and shrugged her shoulders. Maybe they wouldn't notice? She doubted that, but she figured she had no other choice.

XxXxXxXxXx

Vert and his teammates sat in Mr. Swiney's office, heads bowed and backs bent over themselves, resting their elbows on their knees. The door of the office swung open suddenly and a woman about the age of 35, but looking very young came in and swing the door closed.

"Oh, why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Swiney asked politely, motioning for the woman to sit down. The eight teens looked up at the woman's arrival and watch the two converse between each other.

"Mr. Swiney, what has my precious boy and his friends down that has sent them down here?" The woman asked sweetly in a pouty face, batting her eyelashes in a cute way. The principals face became a shade of red and he coughed awkwardly.

Mr. Swiney began to count them off with his fingers. "A.J. had an electrical device out, Agura and Vert doubled up against a female student, Spinner started a food fight, Sherman attacked a few football players, Tezz was in a fight, and Zoom and Stanford made _very _rude comments to a teacher." He took off his glasses and clasped his hands on top of his desk and looked directly at the woman.

"We do not tolerate bad behavior, Mrs. Wheeler." He paused and the team sat their in shock. "Especially the behavior they pulled today-the _first day of school _might I remind you."

Mrs. Wheeler smiled sweetly and nodded. "There is no need for a reminder, but, may I ask, are you racist, Mr. Swiney?"

Said principal stared at her gave her a quizzical look. "No-wha-wait- that has nothing to do-"

"Yes it does, sir," she paused and crossed her legs. "A.J. is Canadian, Agura is African, Spinner and Sherman are Spanish, Tezz is Russian, Zoom is Asian, Stanford is British and you just don't like Vert because he hangs and lives with people for different countries, isn't that right?"

Mr. Swiney's face was red-from embarrassment or anger-Vert didn't know and neither did the rest of his team. The principal stood up. "I will not tolerate this Mrs.-"

"Oh _shut your face_." The mother said harshly. "Now, _sit down_." And what did Mr. Swiney do? He shut his face and sat down, of course.

"I will not tolerate racism, and certainly not from a school principal." Mrs. Wheeler all but yelled at the man before her. "I'm pretty sure those other kids who were in the fights or whatever didn't get in trouble, now did they?"

Before the man could react, she started talking again. "Of course they didn't!" Her voice then lowered to a whisper. "These kids better not get any right ups or whatever for this."

"We're done here." The woman said and stood up immediately, grabbing all eight of her "children" and left the building, leaving Mr. Swiney to wish that he had a spare pair of underwear.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Who are you?" Vert asked as soon as they were in the school's parking lot.

"I am Sage! Your mother sweetie!" Sage said, smiling. The team looked at themselves with incredulousness.

"Sage, you. Are. The. Best." Zoom said with glee, smiling brightly and fist pumping A.J. and Stanford.

"Thanks, Sage," Agura said thankfully.

"Hey, how are you…like this?" Sherman asked, staring at her human form, curious as to how she now has a human form. Sage pointed at her necklace and smiled. Soon after, the team chimed in "oohs" and "that makes sense".

Vert looked ahead of them and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh…Sage?"

"Yes, Vert?"

"Why is the Mobi in our schools parking lot?" His and his teammates mouths were agape.

"I did not have any other forms of transportation." She said smoothly, acting like it was nothing.

In the background, Tezz face palmed.

"Oh holy shi- crap bro!" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a hipster kid looked at the Mobi with bewilderment. "Where'd you get that thing, man?"

The team looked at each other for answers, some were coughing awkwardly or scratching the back of their necks or rubbing their arms.

"The Internet." Tezz deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>It's true, if you look hard enough, you can find Mobi's for sale. It's difficult though. ;) (Obviously joking about this)<strong>

**Next chapter will be...eh idk...psh I'm tired, it's like 10:20 something or other...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please...? :)**

**~Lolin' **


	10. May the 4th Be With You

**Happy (LATE) May the 4th Be With You! XD **

**I've been soooooo busy! With my prom I had Saturday, and the preparations before that, and my friends staying the night and not going home til about 5 Sunday, then yesterday I had my last band concert of middle school and I would've done this earlier today, but I was trying out for Color Guard, WHICH IS WAAAY HARDER THAN IT LOOKS, LET ME TELL YA, and then I had my band banquet which was fun and junk soooo yep.**

**Enjoy, yo.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe today's national Star Wars Day!" Spinner exclaimed. A big fan as himself, was excited and running around the Hub in his Ewok costume.<p>

"Yay…" Agura said, dressed up as Princess Leia, buns on the side of her head and all.

"Oh cheer up, Agura," Vert chimed in, in his Luke Skywalker costume. Wielding his green lightsaber, he playfully hit her on the head.

Just then Zoom walked in, surprising them. He was wearing full makeup, horns on his head, a black cloak and he was carrying a red doubled-bladed lightsaber.

"It's the Darth Maul! Protect me Luke!" Agura cried arching her back and putting the backside of her hand to her forehead. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nice costume, Zoom."

"Thanks," Zoom said, I got up at stayed up since 3 doing the makeup.

Just then, Stanford walked in as Obi-Wan Kenobi in his earlier years. He had his hair down-surprisingly-and was neatly combed back. He had a fake beard on too. He ran in, wielding his blue lightsaber and jumped and swiped it at "Darth Maul", but he was only bonked on the head for his tries by the male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord or the Sith and was promptly got his feet swiped from under him and he contacted with the floor.

"Bastard."

"Ginger." Zoom remarked, then laughed with the others.

"Touché." Stanford mumbled into the floor and slowly got up.

"Someone move this walking carpet!" Someone yelled suddenly from the door. Seconds later, Han Solo and Chewbacca were coming through and Han was struggling to get the giant to move.

"Sherm, is that you?" Spinner asked, staring up at his younger brother.

Sherman made his best Wookie call and nodded.

A.J. spread his arms wide and yelled, "I'm muthaf*ckin' Han Solo!"

They all laughed and commented on each others costumes as Tezz came in with R2-D2 following behind. When the team turned around, they gawked at him.

He was decked out in a gold armor, walking very robotically and with every step he took, R2-D2 would beep randomly and follow after him. He was C-3P0.

"Man, we are the best."

"We could cosplay."

"We aren't nerds though, chap."

"Haha, you're funny Stan, man."

XxXxXxXxXx

Walking into their school, heads turned and stared at their amazing costumes. They laughed and joked around at peoples faces, especially Mr. Swiney's, since he was still scared of Mrs. Wheeler, he wasn't going to say anything about their "weapons", or Sherman, Spinner, Zoom and Tezz's costume, where you couldn't recognize them for makeup or a mask.

All day they walked around practically replaying scenes from Star Wars.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!" Sherman would say, making the Wookie call.

Tezz would then say, "he made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you." In his best impersonation of C-3PO, although his Russian accent got in the way a tiny bit.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookie." A.J. would pipe up, acting like Han Solo.

Tezz would say, "but sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

A.J. would smirked and reply, "that's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookies are known to do that," he'd laugh.

"Grrf." Sherman would grumbled out.

And finally, Tezz would say, "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2: let the Wookie."

Then Tezz's little robot R2-D2 would beep.

They done this all day, until at brake, they were all walking around and all of a sudden, everyone parted and Darth Vader himself came through. The team looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows.

Then Spinner spoke, "Mr. Swiney?"

That's when Darth Vader unleashed his saber. Vert smirked and unleashed his green saber.

Everyone in the halls were watching and cheering as the two of them charged.

A small green figure jumped between them and pushed them back-like the force. "Allowed in school, fighting is not."

People grumbled and protested at the sudden pause in their excitement.

Yoda shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your fighting finish. Yes, hmmm." The surrounding students laughed and Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader began their duel. They were slashing their sabers left and right. Neither of them were able to get a hit on their opponent.

Han Solo, a.k.a. A.J., spoke up. "He needs help yo!" Him and Agura brought out their suction cup guns and started firing at Darth Vader. Chewbacca, Sherman, went behind him and jumped on his back. Obi-wan Kenobi, or Stanford, unleashed his own saber and began fighting Darth along side Luke until Darth Maul, Zoom, attacked him from behind, surprising him. Spinner and Tezz just sat back and decided to be the cheerleaders.

In the end the Republic was victorious and the Sith was once again defeated.

Once the cheering and excitement was over, the team got back together and Vert asked the team something.

"Hey, who was Yoda?"

They looked at each other and after a while, shrugged.

Walking to their cars, they didn't notice the small green figure hiding behind a dumpster watching them silently.

"With them, the force is." And the long eared green alien vanished.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey maaaan, did you seeeee thaaaaat?" A guy high off weed said to his buddy.

"No, I didn't because-"

"You should've seeeen it maaaaaaan, it wasssss…YODDDAAAAA." The guy then laughed, then suddenly fell over.

His friend only shook his head and walked away, leaving his high friend to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>To all those geeks out there, May the 4th Be With You. :)<strong>

**~Lolin'**


	11. Tour Guide

**Here's where the fun begins! Since I got the first day thing and the Star Wars thing, I can go on to the other stuff! YAYZ! :D**

**Also, I'm on summer break already so YAY AGAIN! SuMmEr 2012!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The whole team come into school the next day and before they can make it to their first class, they are called to the office.<p>

"Man, what did you guys do?" Vert asked in aggravation at his team.

"What? We didn't do anything! Douche! Did you do anything?" Spinner told him in an irritated voice.

"Calm the f*ck down, I got dis, lads." Stanford said cracking his knuckles, fixing his hair and walking to the front office door and swinging it open and walking to the front office lady, Betty.

"Oh God."

"What's he…? No."

"No, Stanford," Vert said in astonishment at what he was seeing. "Stanford, no."

Everyone was standing in shock and slightly freaking out.

…Except for A.J., he was trying not to pee in his pants from laughing so hard.

Stanford was trying to bribe the lady and he was hitting on her. They knew that from the woman's blushing cheeks and seeing her mouth. 'Oh you!" And flick her wrist at him and giggle. They quickly rushed in when he pulled out a 20.

"Darling, I would appreciate it if you would-UMPH."

"Hi, Betty, how are you?" Vert said, shoving Stanford out of the way, catching the flirting British off guard, sending him to the floor. The rest of the team blocked Betty's view of Stanford, who was trying to get Sherman's large foot off his back.

"Bastards!" Stanford whispered to them harshly.

"Oh, Vert, honey, you didn't get a proper tour of our lovely school!" Vert looked back at his team, who just shrugged at them.

"Yeah, we were to busy getting into trouble!" A.J. chuckled, but Agura gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs. "B*itch." He whispered to her, nursing his bruising ribs.

Betty coughed, ignoring what she heard and chuckled. "Um, yes, our little tour guide wasn't here yesterday-_the first day_!" She said the last part a little exasperated. "Not to mention that little Star Wars thing they had yesterday."

"Anywhoozers." She sighed, returning to the matter at hand. "But she's here today soooo," not knowing really how to finish her sentence she gave her head a little roll and gave her hand a little motion towards a give they didn't notice until now. She was sprawled over two leather chairs and had her feet propped up on a small side table. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up, not really surprised, and gave a short wave that looked more like a salute. She jumped up, kicked the chairs back into their original spot and strutted over to them.

"Kerstin Freud." She said through the sucker sticking out of her mouth and held out her hand to shake. Her accent was thick, Vert suspected she was German.

Vert looked at it for a second them, smiled and shook her hand. "Vert Wheeler."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Blondie."

She then proceeded to shake hands with Agura. "Agura Ibaden."

"You're not ghetto are you? Nah, you're just a tomboy."

She then shook hands with Zoom, she gave him one look and asked, "Karate?" He shook his head and told her he was a Muay Thai fighter.

Sherman shook her hand. "Sherman Cortez." She smiled.

"Well hello, Mr. Muscles." Sherman blushed and became flustered.

Spinner, instead of shaking hands, he and her fist bumped. "Spinner Cortez."

"That's some hair you got there." Kerstin laughed then said. "He must be your older brother." She motioned her head at, the still flustered, Sherman.

Spinner chuckled nervously and she raised her eyebrow. "Younger brother actually." Her eyebrow went even higher.

"That suck some big balls, my friend."

A.J. jumped in front of her and gave her a man hug. "I'm A.J., bruh! You can call me the Non-stereotypical Canadian, or N.S.C." She muttered, 'rather not' to him.

It sure did freak the German out. She coughed into her fist and fixed her leather jacket and fiery shirt.

"…Are you an albino?" The Canadian slumped and shook his head.

She tried to walk over to Tezz, who had been staring at her the whole time(creepy!), but almost tripped over a large obstacle, or in other words, a ginger still sprawling under Mr. Muscles' foot.

She bent down and ruffled his hair. She couldn't resist. It was fixed so perfectly, it was asking to be messed up. "And who are you?"

He looked up at her, and with all his strength, he pushed up and stood. He tried to grab her hand but Agura slapped his hand.

"He's Stanford Isaac Rhodes, or Ginger."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Ginger." The team laughed at Stanford's sourpuss expression.

She looked over to the last person. Staring up into his big brown eyes. "And you are, Totem Pole?" Tezz was so astonished by her bright green eyes that he almost didn't hear her question and insult.

"Totem…Pole?" He asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"It means you're really tall, Tezz." Sherman laughed.

He nodded and almost smirked.

"Ah, Russian Boy; you're last name?" The German girl giggled at him. Tezz swore he had never blushed before and he sure wouldn't now. He almost did though. His mouth turned downwards.

"Volitov." He frowned.

"Don't be like the Sourpuss Ginger over there, as Americans say, 'turn that frown upside down; or as Germans say, eh, well never mind that." She laughed, still looking at him.

Tezz rolled his eyes at the girl. "I thought Germans were more strict and serious, am I wrong."

Kerstin stopped laughing abruptly and became very serious. "Not all Germans are the same, as you can see."

"I was just certain they were more serious around people they just met."

The girl laughed a very hearty laugh for someone so small and Tezz was feeling very scornful towards this girl. She got on his nerves. She suddenly stopped laughing and gave him a big grin saying, "f*ck you."

"Kerstin! Watch your language please!" Betty said, but she didn't really sound serious when she was laughing at Tezz's expression.

"Sorry," their tour guide didn't sound too apologetic, though.

She clasped her hands. "Well, are you ready for your tour of Handler's Corners High School?"

The team looked a bit rattled from their encounter with the strange German, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well," Kerstin nodded. "Lets begin."

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I used a OC. But if you've read any of my other stories, you'd know who she is. But her character has changed a TON. So yep.<strong>

**If you don't know who she is, and you want to. Just go to my profile and read 'Russian Loves German', then 'Forgotten? Never' and lastly, 'Against Each Other'. You guys probably don't wanna read 'em but whatev...*cries in corner***

**Oh! I updated 'Against Each Other'! I think I done pretty good on it. Some Vergura is forming there!**

**Vergura=Vert/Agura pairing name 3 that's what it's called now yo.**

**~Lolin'**


	12. Tour Guide: Officer PT and The Janitor

**Hey guys! I'm gunna be gone camping until Mondayyyyy uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh campiiiinnnnnng. **

**I DON'T OWN ~_ANYTHING~_**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>"First off, the cafeteria." Kerstin told them, cracking her knuckles. As she lead them to the cafeteria, Tezz kept glaring at the back of the German's head.<p>

'_Ignorant German.'_

Said German laughed suddenly, spooking the teens following her. She looked up at Tezz. "Don't talk about my IQ scores, b*tch."

He said that out loud. Tezz blushed madly and dropped his jaw as the spitfire turned away from him and proceeded to the cafeteria. "I'm not stupid, remember? Us Germans work hard, ya?" She rolled her eyes.

Everyone felt extremely awkward with Tezz and their tour guide at each others throats. Well, everyone except Agura and Zoom, who were realizing that the two were acting like children.

If a boy liked a girl, he would pull her hair, throw mud at her, anything to get their attention. If a girl liked a boy, they would just blushed at them, be around them, say mean things, tease and stare at the boy when he wasn't looking. In this case, Tezz was doing all that and Kerstin was annoying him and saying anything that would just push Tezz over the edge.

Agura and Zoom had decided: they were perfect for each other.

Agura believed it would be better for Tezz because he doesn't really interact with people much and Kerstin seems to be a…very sociable person.

Zoom just thought it would be better for him because he just thought Tezz needed to get laid. The guy was so serious all the time. He needs it in his opinion. Seriously.

"Cafeteria, people." The German drawled out, pointing at the window, inside was a bunch of tables and women were preparing to make the students' lunch for today. "I bet Zoom and Spinner know this place fondly."

Zoom and Spinner chuckled nervously and ducked their heads a little bit.

Kerstin laughed. "Remember Officer Perez?" The two boys nodded at her. "I hit him with the potato." The two laughed in chorus, grapping their sides.

Just then, Officer Perez rolled by them on his segway, he stopped and turned around when he saw the group of teens. "What are you doing?"

Kerstin smirked. "I am giving them a tour of our lovely school," she told him in a sweet voice.

The officer growled at her, realizing she was being smart with him, but he returned his attention to the group of delinquents. "They should be getting a tour of our local prison instead."

The team gulped.

Kerstin giggled. "You're all huffy and puffy because you still can't get over that they got off so easily." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "And because you've got a new nickname by the students now."

"What is it?" A.J. asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's nothing!" The officer growled at A.J.. "Stay out of this, son."

"Well okay, but I'm not your son," A.J. then whispered, "meany."

"No need to be harsh, Officer _Potato Head_."

Tezz decided to intervene, he grabbed one of the German's shoulders. "You don't talk to an officer so rudely like that."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Was I talking to you, b*tch?"

Tezz sighed and backed off.

The officer's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He grit his teeth and bit the inside of his jaw. His job back at the mall was way better than dealing with these little douchebags.

"Now listen here you little turd-"

'_Watch out, we gotta bad__*****__ss over here.' _The spitfire thought.

"Ooooh that's some offensive name-calling you got there." Kerstin put her hands up in mock surrender. "I give up, I can't take that."

Kerstin hurriedly lead them away from the officer, who was about to explode like a volcano.

Vert coughed awkwardly to get the tour guides attention. "Um…can we proceed with the tour…please?" He asked innocently. Agura gave him a little smile. Poor Vert, he wasn't expecting to get a spitfire for a tour guide.

Kerstin then lead them to the Janitors Closet.

Sherman scratched his head. "Not to be mean, but why are we here?" Kerstin walked over to him and started to pat him on the head. It was difficult since she had to get on the tips of her toes.

"Awww…so sweet for a big guy like yourself." Sherman blushed deeply, ducking his head in shyness.

"Why can't you be like that, emo?" She asked Tezz, who didn't answer because he was distracted by what she called him.

"Emo?" He said to no one in particular. "I am not emotional."

A.J. pat his back. "'Course not, buddy, you're too…void of emotion." He told him with a sort of 'Me Gusta' face.

"Anywhore," Kerstin sighed, receiving some giggles and snorts. "We're here because we have the best janitor in the world." She knocked on the door. The heard a lot of loud crashes and curses.

Stanford raised his eyebrows at some of the curses he'd never heard of. Looking towards his friends, they only shrugged at him.

The door swung open and a short stoutly Irishman appeared in janitors clothes and a blue cap on backwards. "Sup?"

"Buck! Meet my friends!" Kerstin said brightly. "This is Buck Swearingen."

She let them greet each other and then she interrupted their conversation they were forming.

"Buck, can you bring out your guitar?" Kerstin asked him. He shook his head, but motioned for them to follow him inside the room full of janitor stuff.

Vert looked at Agura with a sad puppy look. Agura gave him a sympathy smile and pulled him in with the others dragging behind.

Inside, Buck pulled up a chair and his guitar. "Before I was a janitor, I was a elementary school teacher." He told them suddenly, tightening his guitar strings.

Sherman was intrigued. "Really?"

Tezz raised an eyebrow at the man. Why would he quit teaching kids to clean for kids? As smart as he is, his big brain just couldn't understand why.

"Sure was."

"Why did quit?" Tezz asked him politely.

The man laughed loudly and the team jumped. "I didn't quit, boy, I was fired."

Before they could ask, he started to speak again. "I used to sing the lessons to the kids."

Kerstin snickered loudly. Already knowing what he sang.

"Here's one of the songs."

The man coughed and strummed the guitar.

"Ben Franklin went out one night, tied a key to the end of a kite, electricity struck so bright, write it dooown muthaf_*_ckas!"

They burst out laughing so hard some of them thought they burst an organ.

Agura was the first to straighten up. "You called your class motherf*ckers?"

Buck looked up at the wall in thought and said slowly, "some of them were motherf*ckers, yes."

Spinner was the only was still rofling. "Oh man! I can't breathe!"

"Maybe if you'd get off that dirty floor, you wouldn't be sucking in all the dust and God knows what else down there!" Agura said in a motherly tone.

Zoom and A.J. were ignoring the others and had their full attention on the janitor.

"Got any others?" Zoom asked.

"Sure do." Buck told him.

"Isacc Newton sat under a tree, an apple hit him in the had so he, said "holy sh*t that's gravity!" Write it dooown muthaf*ckas!"

They all had the same result as the first song.

"I could do this all day." The janitor told them.

A.J. took this as, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" and asked him, "okay then…the pilgrims?"

The man thought for a second.

"Pilgrims raced against the clock, lookin' for a place to dock, they said, "f*ck it here's Plymouth Rock" write it dooown muthaf*ckas!"

They all sniggered and Vert looked at him questionably. "Are you trying to imply that Americans are lazy?"

The man thought for a moment. Then burst out laughing with the rest of the group.

Vert crossed his arms in a huff and rolled his eyes, frowning. "Okay then, the Wright Brothers!"

Without even thinking, the man started singing.

"A dude named Orville Weight, told his brother, "lets invent flight" so Wilbur said "'ight", write it dooown muthaf*ckas!"

Vert rolled his eyes and clapped his hands slowly.

"What did I tell you? This guy is beast!" He heard their German tour guide exclaim proudly. Tezz rolled his eyes at Kerstin, hoping the man didn't have songs for everything.

"Abe Lincoln!" Agura called.

"Abe Lincoln lead the nation, freed slaves from the plantation, and made a muthaf*ckin proclamation, write it dooown mathamemops!"

"Mathamemops?" Tezz deadpanned slowly, not even asking a question really.

"Gotta problem with my new word, lad?" The Irishman asked him with a one of his orange eyebrows raised.

Tezz shook his head quickly and heard Kerstin snickering in the background.

"Hm."

"How about Gandhi?" The janitor thought about Sherman's request.

"…I don't have a song for Gandhi-"

"HA!" Tezz proclaimed, pointing a mocking finger at Kerstin, who jerked away from him when he did so.

Tezz looked around at everyone, realizing he was getting weird looks from his friends. He coughed awkwardly and rubbed his back. "Heh."

"I think I can come up with one." Buck Swearingen said suddenly, smirking at the look the Russian had on his face.

"Gandhi is what he said, an Indian with a bald head, and he was a bit under fed, right it down muthaf*ckas!" He laughed.

Tezz face palmed and Kerstin gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Nice try, Totem Pole."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I DONT' OWN ANYTHING. Meaning, I don't own those songs, they were from a comedy guy named Stephen Lynch.<strong>

**Also, I have another chapter of Against Each Other up sooooooooooo read and review it?**

**Review yo. _Pwease?_**

**~Lolin**


	13. Tour Guide: Cafeteria

**AH! Short chapter is short.**

**Anyway, I gotta hurry because I'm about to leave to go camping in like 20 minutes.**

**Azure Blue Espeon: Lol, you're used to my old Kerstin. Sorry! I changed her. About the cursing, well I did a quick check and in the last two chapters, and the cussing...well nobody cussed in this chapter. (I think) So yep. Hope you come to like her better. :)**

**Read On.**

* * *

><p>After seeing Buck the Janitor, Kerstin took them to see different places, like the library:<p>

"Dude, this place is really quiet-"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I wasn't-"

"SSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-talking that loud-"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"But-"

"SHH!"

"I-"

"SH!"

"SORRY, MRS. LIBRARIAN!"

With the help of Spinner, they didn't get a whole tour of the library.

She also took the to the gymnasium.

"This is where you'll meet your death if you're anything less than an athlete." Kerstin told them, earning some loud gulps from some of her friends.

Before walking away, they heard a loud. "YOU AIN'T RUNNIN' HARD ENOUGH, BOY!" And then, "BOY, DID I STUTTER?"

Lets just say they left very quickly.

"I don't think you need a full tour of the gym."

Soon, they were standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at Kerstin as she thought. She was interrupted when she heard a loud grumble coming directly from Sherman's stomach.

"Hungry big guy?" She laughed. "I think it's time for lunch anyway."

Sherman looked like he was about to drop down and thank the heavens for the miracle.

"We have two lines for different stuff." She told them. "One line is different, the lunch ladies change the menu everyday." She pointed to the line that had…_that's food?_

Vert almost smirked when he heard one of his friends gag behind him. But he himself had to gag when he smelt something that was mixed between sewage and dirty hobo.

"The other line is way better though," she grinned. "The second line is pizza." She paused when she saw the eager faces. "From Zeke's Diner-"

She was almost trampled by the group as they went to the second line. She stumbled and laughed. Following behind.

"Thank God!" A.J. proclaimed to anyone listening. "I thought I'd have to eat some of that terrible stereotypical food the lunch ladies make!"

"I agree, chap, I am royalty, as you know, I would never stoop so low as to eat some of their retched looking food."

"Yeah, I would…" Agura started to say, but a large bulky shadow appeared over her and the others watched wide eyed as the huntress turned around to meet the head lunch lady.

"Oh hi!" Kerstin intruded, pushing Agura away from the large scary lady. "Miss Ruth! How are you?"

"Fine," she pushed Kerstin aside like she was nothing.

Agura saw Kerstin mouth a 'sorry!' Before Ruth was standing over her.

"You think my food is bad? Huh, you punks!" She growled.

Vert stepped in beside Agura. "Hey now, we didn't say anything-"

"Yes you did!" The lady screeched. "I will not take that kind of behavior in my lunchroom!" Suddenly a piece of pizza flew across the room and hit the wall nearest them.

"I'm sure…" he told her, watching the pizza slide down the wall.

"Are you being smart with me, mister?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What? No-"

"Okay, time to eat now!" Sherman grabbed his friends. "I apologize, miss, I think your food is lovely."

The lady smiled at him and patted his head. "So sweet, unlike your rude friends here."

As the lady stomped away, the team high fived Sherman for his heroic act of bravery.

"Must. Eat. Now." A.J. said, dragging Sherman along with him. "Pizza!"

The team got their own slice of heaven and went to sit down at a table, but came to realize that the only table left was one that held only eight. So it left out their tour guide.

"Oh sorry, Kerstin, uhhh…"

Tezz noticed how her face fell, but abruptly shot up. "No, it's fine." She went to sit by the wall.

"I will join accompany you!" Tezz yelled, standing up and hurriedly walking to sit beside her on the floor.

She gave him an odd look before beaming. "Thanks."

He gave her a look, believing he would be shot down and asked to go sit with his friends. "Oh, you're welcome."

They eat their pizza in silence before Kerstin spoke.

"So, you're some kind of genius?"

He nodded. "Not just a genius, but a genius times 2."

She gave him a muffled chuckle, quickly swallowing after. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for treating you terribly, it was nice for you to sit by me."

He smirked. "I apologetic as well for my misbehavior and I did not want you to have to sit here alone, for I know I wouldn't have wanted to."

She gave him a playful smack on the arm, accidentally making him miss his mouth and slide his pizza across his face.

She put a hand over her mouth laughing hard.

His eyes turned to slits, but he was smirking. "I believe I deserve an apology."

"I think not." She laughed.

His smirk grew wider and he grabbed her pizza.

"Hey!" Her eyes widened when he lifted it up as if to smack her with it. "Oh, no, uh-uh, man."

She squealed when marinara sauce and pepperonis stuck to her face. "That was mean!"

He laughed and handed her his napkin. He paused. _'When have I ever laughed?'_

He was about to say something when:

"Hey! Quit flirting!"

"Tezz is flirting?"

"Flirting is in Tezz's vocabulary?"

"Holy crap! He is!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Well, it's good for him to meet somebody!"

"A while ago, the two were tearing at each others throats, chap!"

"Tezz and Kerstin sitting in a tree…"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHHHH OC PAIRING! Don't worry, Kerstin won't be in a lot of the chapters, I swear! :D<strong>

**Review?**


	14. Tour Guide: BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY

**These are actually meant to be short...so yep.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>"Shut up, you douches!" Kerstin launched her half full milk carton at Spinner, Stanford, A.J. and Zoom, who were all singing.<p>

"K-I-S-S-I-N-GEEEEEEEEE!" The squealed out as the ducked, carton zooming past them in a flash of white. They all quickly decided to shut up and stuffed their mouths with pizza, besides Spinner.

"First comes loooooveee, then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a baby CARRIAAAAGEEE! UNF!" Spinner screamed as he was whacked in the heck by a boomerang, and fell backwards, sprawling around the floor like a retarded seal.

"Where did the boomerang come from?" He screeched painfully. He slowly got to his feet then realized the angry German flung her tray at him. "Oh holy Molly!"

Through the laughter, Stanford asked through his panting. "Holy Molly, chap? I'm afraid it's holy moly." He doubled over spurting out nonsense as he burst with laughter.

"Epic fail!" A.J. boomed as he tried to breathe.

"My organ!" Zoom wheezed, grabbing his side.

Tezz, who was smirking at his childish friends, raised his eyebrow at Zoom. "I believe that's your stomach hurting, since you are applying pressure to your organs from excessive laughter."

Kerstin slapped his back. "C'mon, chill out! Stop with all the smart stuff and just go with the flow, or something like that."

Kerstin got up quickly and ushered them to leave. "Lets go, I have many other interesting things to show you."

Vert and the team took their trays to the a tray stack and left with Kerstin leading.

Kerstin was tapping her chip thoughtfully as they walked aimlessly down the hallway. They stayed silent for a while until A.J. sneaked up behind Tezz. The genius times 2 gave a quick look behind him and sighed dramatically. He suddenly fell a pain in his forehead, he suspected it was a headache, he usually got one when A.J. would pester him. Tezz rubbed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Hey, Tezz!" The Canadian whispered. "You and Kerstin need to find a tree so guys can kiss in it!"

"You do realize that we live in a desert, there are not trees here large or sturdy enough for climbing," he huffed.

"So you would kiss her!" A.J. laughed quietly, he slapped his knee. "Time to call the Love Squad!"

Tezz rolled his eyes, his headache was on the verge of becoming unbearable. "Does the 'Love Squad' consist of you, Zoom, Spinner and Stanford?"

A.J. gaped, "I can't believe you left out my buddy Vert! And _Spinner_? You can't be serious, bro."

Tezz clenched his teeth together. "So do Zoom, Stanford and Vert know of this little Squad of Love?"

"It's Love Squad, dude, and…not yet." He smirked. "I'm sure they'll want to help their hopelessly love-struck Russian buddy."

Tezz swat his hand at A.J. and ran walked to get away from the hyper Canadian, making his way to someone who was (somewhat) at his level of intelligence: Sherman.

"Hmmm…" Kerstin pondered. "We could go to one of the labs."

"Lets go to Mr. Hampton's lab."

"BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILLY NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!"

"Holy sh*t we gotta go in there!" A.J. exclaimed, jumping and hopping in front of his friends to walk into the teachers classroom. "Science rules!" He said as the video did.

"No! A.J.!"

"Who are you?" The team looked at each other in panic, they did NOT want to get in trouble again.

"INERTIA IN THE PROPERTY OF MATTER!"

"Kid, get out of my class!"

"BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL NYEEE THE SCIENCE GUYYY!"

Sherman was not going to get in trouble again!

"Sherman, c'mon sing with meh bro! Wait, what-put me down! I'm no damsel in distress-UNF!"

"Good job, Sherm!" Spinner jumped to pat his brother on the shoulder.

"A.J., get up, man," Zoom laughed at the Canadian sprawled on the floor like a retarded seal. "Hey guys, he's doing The Spinner!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL! BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!<strong>

**That's pretty much the only thing I learned from that show. :) **

**I just found out I've been home alone for 6 hours LAWL. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance around my house and sing loudly and do other stuff child-like stuff before my parents get home. :D (It's been a while since they've left me home so don't think they're bad at parenting or something lol)**

**~Lolin**


	15. Tour Guide: They See Me Trollin'

**I'm back! I hope this makes up for not updating this story in a while!**

**Short chapter is short.**

**Read on yo.**

* * *

><p>"Okay…" Kerstin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I've taken you everywh- wait! Lets go to the band room!<p>

Zoom and Stanford looked at each other with wide eyes. The others turned to look at them and they started whistling suspiciously when the attention was on them.

Vert put two and two together and said, "you guys are in band?"

They nodded and continued whistling. Looking anywhere but the team.

"Dude, I bet that's how they got in trouble!" A.J. announced, pointing a finger at them. In return for his discovery, Stanford gave him a finger, but he didn't like it.

Vert huffed and rolled his eyes at them, "what's you guys do?"

Stanford scoffed, "oh dear leader, how could you suggest such an absurd-"

His mouth clamped shut once he saw Vert's glare of steel.

Zoom and Stanford started to fiddle their thumbs and made an effort to not make eye contact with anyone.

"We uh…" Zoom started, mouth thinning into a line as if thinking on how to word his next few words, "asked Mr. A. if he was…gay." His voice getting smaller until they could barely catch the last few words he spoke.

The team gaped at them, Kerstin blinked and shook her head.

"The f*ck?" She airily gasped, raising a thin chocolate brown eyebrow.

"If it makes it any better, we said homosexual instead of gay!" Stanford piped up, pointing an index finger to the ceiling to emphasize his statement. He was hoping that eased the punishment they were probably going to get in the very near future.

Agura face palmed and Vert pinched the bridge of his nose while Sherman and Tezz rubbed their temples. Spinner just snorted and Zoom and Stanford couldn't tell how Kerstin felt, she had a serious poker face going on. And A.J. … well, lets just say he was _very_ amused. He was currently trying to hide it by sniggering and biting the corners of his mouth so the edges of his lips wouldn't rise to make him smile or laugh. But he failed, he started making odd noises as he tried to contain his laughter that he could barely hold in. The urge to laugh was bubbling to the surface very quickly.

"!" A.J.'s face was becoming very red as he was still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Just let it out, buddy," Vert sighed to his friend, who without a beat, started cackling like a maniac.

The Muay Thai fighter and Brit gave the team and their tour guide bad poker faces.

"This is crazy, I mean _seriously_?" Vert, who was trying to ignore the cackling in the background, said incredulously, arms barely making a "W" shape in question.

Zoom shrugged then looked at Vert with a trollface, "at least we weren't sexually assaulted by a girl that weighs about 90 pounds less than us."

Vert's eyes widened and he all but screamed, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Kerstin smirked and rubbed the tips of her nails on her shirt then inspected them, "well…things get around this school like a fast spreading disease, it's called gossip, and apparently, you all are the talk of the school now, that can be good and bad."

Vert's eye twitched and his face twisted into the "fuuuu" face. "FFFFUUUUU- whatever! Psh, you'd freak out too! And don't argue with me because…cuz I'm your leader! Yeah! So there." He crossed his arms defensively, making Zoom burst into a fit of laughter.

While Zoom was doing a troll-dance, the team-plus Kerstin-turned to Vert, who still had his arms crossed in defense.

Agura gave him a "srsly?" look, making Vert turn to her hunching his shoulders and scrunching his face up at her.

"What?" He pouted in bewilderment and slight hurt. What did he do to make her five him that look?

"I have to save your butt! That girl was about to eat you!" Agura pointed out, shoving a finger into Vert's chest, which was mostly covered by his muscled arms.

"If you know what I mean…" Spinner mumbled to A.J. who gave him the "if you know what I mean" face.

"Aw shut up!" Agura said, aggravated by her teams perverted-ness.

"That girl was gonna _eat you_, huh, Vert o' pal?" Spinner elbowed Vert, who blushed profusely.

"Sh-shut up!" Vert growled, blush deepening, he shot a look at Agura. "D*mnit, Agura!"

She gave him a look and opened her arms wide. "What? Not my fault." She put her hands on her hips and looked away.

"I'd say she went after the muscles, or she looked a little _down south_ and found what she was lookin' for!" A.J. hinted, poking at Vert, who would be matching his shock suit right now if he was wearing it.

Vert growled then remembered what they were talking about in the first place. "Hey! We got off subject, Zoom and Stanford!" He pointed at said guys, whose shoulders slumped once they realized they hadn't gotten a jail-free card on their predicament.

Agura shrugged, "ah, it doesn't matter anymore right? All they gotta do is apologize."

Zoom and Stanford gulped.

"Ffffff…..fine," they both grumbled and crossed their arms in unison. They froze, eyes widened, they looked at each other.

"Whoa, we done that at the same time-" they gasped as they done it again.

"Geez-" Zoom started just as Stanford said, "cripes-".

"AWWWWWW YEAH."

The two girls, Agura and Kerstin, face palmed as Tezz done the same.

"Lets just go to the band room." Agura, Kerstin and Tezz murmured in unison.

They all looked at each other.

"AWWWWWWW YEAH."

* * *

><p><strong>Psh, they didn't even go to the bandroom...eh, they will next chapter, which I hope will be up in the next few days...<strong>

**Oh! Be sure to check out _Zoo _and _Out Of Time_. You'll like the second one if you're a Vergura fan. :D I haven't done much VertXAgura sooooo this is to make up for it...? Hahah. Yep, it's sad, but it turns out happy. If ya'll review it :D lawl.**

**So yep. **

**~Lolin**

**REVIEW HERE!**


	16. Tour Guide: CRAZINESS ENSUES CUZ OF BAND

**WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT? IS THIS REAL LIFE...**

**OR IS THIS JUST A FANSTASY?**

**100 VIEWS.**

**THANK YOU.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**NOW STOP. HAMMER TIME. *DANCES WILDY***

**EVERYDAY I SHALL BE SHUFFLIN'.**

**Oh and I shall warn you that this is done on extreme tiredness from BAND CAMP. OH MY LAWD. WE STOOD FOR AT LEAST 3 HOURS TODAY AND I COULDN'T FEEL MY LEGS. But it's okay cuz I had some fun times X3. BUT I WAS SO SWEATY IT WAS LIKE I TOOK A SHOWER, BUT INSTEAD OF CLEAN WATER IT WAS MY SWEAT.**

**This is gonna get pretty crazy around the end, so beware.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>The team plus Kerstin walked into the band room and as soon as Mr. Abrams saw them, he yelled in an angry evilly sounding voice.<p>

"YOU." He pointed sharply at Zoom with a wicked looking glare. Zoom jumped and vanished behind Stanford, The band director then noticed the Brit, "AND YOU." He jabbed a finger at the redhead with the same angrily wicked look.

"BAND IS GOING TO BE VERY ARDUOUS FOR YOU TWO, CHIDDLETS."

"What's arduous mean?" Spinner asked and his brother shushed him quickly in fear of his brother's safety.

"What's a chiddlet?" A.J. scratched his head, just as Agura whacked him in the back of the head, hitting his hand, muffling the slap. "MY HAAAAAAAAAAAND! I NEED IT, IT'S MY GOOD HAND! MY GOOOOOD HAAAAAAAANDD WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"We all know why he needs it," Spinner said with a 'if you know what I mean' kinda face on, poking his brother with his elbow going, 'ehh? Ehh? Geeeet it?' He wiggled an eyebrow. "His 'good hand'?"

Everyone ignored A.J.'s crying as he held his 'injured' hand, waving it around widely and walking around and Spinner's perverted-ness.

"WE'RE SORRY, MR. ABRAMS!" Zoom and Stanford shrieked as the teacher started to proceed on them and their friends wouldn't let them hide behind them. They had their eyes squeezed shut and their shoulders hunched, trying to protect their necks from being wringed and their arms were up, ready to deflect an object that might be thrown at their heads any second. The people in this school were crazy, you didn't know what to expect; from the deadly stereotypical cafeteria food, the angry lunch lady who took offense to any discrimination, the gym teacher that pushes you to your limits, then some more, the cussing Irish janitor, the school cop on his segway with the nickname "Officer Potato Head", to the stereotypical jocks and prep girls.

Mr. Abrams stopped and smirked, putting a hand on his hip and switching his weight on his left side. "Alright."

"Alright?" Zoom questioned, squinting one eye open and loosening his shoulders from where they were scrunched up to sort of protect himself. Stanford done the same.

"Yep, band camp in coming, and it will be my revenge on you two." Mr. Abram cackled evilly. "BAND CAMP SHOWS NO MERCY FOR THE WEAK, FEW WILL SURVIVE IT'S CRUELTY."

Kerstin sighed happily, looking off into the distance, even though there wasn't a lot of distance in the band room, so she was basically looking at the wall opposite of them. "I can't wait…"

"Oh band camp; marching, standing in the hot sun for hours, getting eaten alive by bugs, marching, playing instruments, getting weird tan lines, marching, choking down partially edible food, coming up with strange inside jokes nobody outside of band will ever understand, getting soaked, and more marching…it's like h*ll on Earth and the best time of your life mixed together…"

Everyone slowly looked at Kerstin with wide eyes, waiting for her to look at them again, it was a full 3 minutes before she snapped out of her little silent reminisce.

She looked at them weirdly, then an imaginary light bulb went off above her head, "ah! I forgot, you all aren't band geeks!"

They shook their heads at her with smiles on their faces.

"Actually! Me, Sherm, Kid, A.J. and Stan are in band! Right bros?" Spinner piped up.

"D*mmit, Spinner, you call me Kid again…"

Sherman, not really listening to his brother, accidentally misunderstood what he had said, "did you just call me 'Sperm'?"

"PSHHHHHHHHHHCCCCHHHHHHHHT!" They all tried to contain their laughter at Sherman's mix up. Making their ears pop and their throats hurt, so they just let it go.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD LORD, BLESS OUR SOULS," one of them said, they weren't paying attention since they were laughing too hard to notice much. Like Mr. Abram giving them weird looks, or Officer Perez peeking through the double doors on his segway, or all the band geeks in the band room looking at them oddly.

"Oh good… good, good, good." Mr. Abram said, ignoring them, plopping down in a seat, then his eyes widened and his head shot over to their direction. "Kerstin?" He said her name like he hadn't seen her up until then.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"MY TEACHER'S PET!" He raised his hand up. "I REQUEST THE HIGHEST OF FIVES."

"I'M NOT YOUR TEACHER'S PET, BUT OKAY!" She ran over and jumped, slapping her hand across his in a totally epic high five. "I'd like to be referred to as your "German Buddy", but okay."

Vert looked to Agura with a helpless look. She shrugged and laughed at him. This was crazy. What was wrong with this school?

"So…what instruments do you guys play?" Mr. Abrams asked them, swiveling around in his chair, crossing his legs and intertwining his hands in his lap.

"Well I play-" Sherman started, but Spinner cut him off.

"NUUUUUH-UHHHHH, ZIP IT." Spinner waved his arms around widely to emphasize his words, he slowly looked at Mr. Abram, scrunching his shoulder, with an dark evil look as he said darkly, "let 'em guess."

Everyone sighed.

A.J.'s head shot up at the sight of a ginger kid with a deep red afro, that looked like a red mushroom with the ends of his hair curling out slightly, carrying an expensive looking baritone.

"DAT BRASS."

No one even laughed.

"Oh c'mon! That was a good one!" A.J. proclaimed, a bit defensive and hurt that no one even sniggered at his mother effin' _fabulous_ joke.

"Ah, c'mere," Mr. A signaled the redheaded afro kid to come over to them. He grabbed him and put his arm around the kids shoulders. "This is D.J."

A.J. squealed, "I'M A.J.!"

"Mother of God…" The kid took his glasses off and made a shocked face, he looked almost like the 'mother of God' meme. "We're like, totally twins now!"

"Oh crap, it's happening…" Vert gasped.

Agura looked at him funny, scrunching her face up, "what?"

"The thing where friends at school make each other their 'School Family'…" Vert's eyes widened, fear struck him to the very core.

Everyone gasped, looking at each other for at least five minutes before bursting out laughing.

"I think I'm gonna like you guys…" D.J. laughed.

"Everybody likes us! Heck, we got our own TV show on Cartoon -" Agura slapped Zoom on the back of the head, shutting him up quickly.

"SHHHHH! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Agura whispered harshly and panicky, looking around wildly. "OUR VIEWERS ARE SUPPOSED TO THINK WE DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE OUR FICTIONALITY!"

"OH CRAP, AGURA! YOU JUST SAID IT ANYWAY!" Vert exclaimed, putting his hands in his hand, totally freaking out.

"WE JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" A.J. screamed and everyone else did so as well, then proceeded to run around like headless chickens.

The only one acting normal was Tezz, who was sitting calmly while sipping on a warm cup of tea.

"WHERE DID TEZZ GET THE TEA?" A.J. exclaimed, bumping into a girl with a flute, then the girl whacked him as he passed by.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Vert shrieked as Tezz just kept on sipping his tea. He crossed his legs. "WHOSE WRITING THIS STUFF?"

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN, VERT, THE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO REBUILD THE WALL!" Sherman all but yelled at his leader as he jumped over a kid who was in the feeble position, sucking his thumb. Sherman came to a stop and looked around, finding a table, he ran over to it, accidentally smacking a girl out of the way("SORRY!") and flipped it.

"WE DIDN'T JUST BREAK IT, IT'S OBLITHERATED, THERE'S NO WAY OF FIXING THIS NOW, WE'RE SO F*CKING F*CKED AND WE CAN'T FIX IT," Zoom almost cried.

Tezz rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea. "Team," he said calmly, "this happens all the time, it's not like we are going to be wiped out completely because you imbeciles broke a metaphorical wall."

They all stopped completely, looking at Tezz, then they all got this look that said, 'I'm thinking about that and hey, you might be right'.

"Ya know…" Vert started.

"I think he's right." Agura ended.

"Of course," the Russian huffed. "I am always right."

Spinner looked at Tezz angrily, "well, geez, Tezz, I wish you would've said something earlier."

"Yeah, nice going, Tezz, way to make everyone have extreme panic attacks…I mean," Zoom paused. "Sherman even flipped a b*tch and a table too." He crossed his arms.

"Not cool dude."

Everyone looked angry at Tezz, who in return gave them a 'WTF' face and then promptly said, "haters gon' hate."

* * *

><p><strong>(DELETED SCENE THAT I COULDN'T FIND ROOM TO PUT IT IN)<strong>

Zoom and A.J. look around the band room. It is not good to put two guys with the possibility of having ADHD together and letting them go on their marry way around a room filled with extremely expensive and extremely breakable instruments without supervision.

"Hey, look," Zoom pointed to something on the ground. "It's a drumstick."

The two looked at each other.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know, is it hilariously stupid and childish?"

"Yep."

"Then we're on the same level, my brother." A.J. picked up the drumstick.

They both turn it horizontally and grab hold of it with both hands and started to spin around as fast as they could. Their feet were shuffling as fast as they could, their fists were white from holding onto the drumstick so tightly. They spun so fast that Zoom suddenly lets go and flies away, skidding a couple of feet across the floor until he's underneath the xylophone table.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both exclaimed, "HECK YEAH, LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>WELP, I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE CRAZY. This is what band camp does to some people. SOME PEOPLE MEANING JUST ME. Well, I gtg to bed, ya'll cuz I gotta get up at 6am for another day of BAAAAAAAND CAAAAAAAAMP! WHOOOOO DEHYDRATION! JK. Hahahaha XD<strong>

**Until next time brooooooos.**

**~Lolin**


	17. Tour Guide: THE END IS NEAR BUT NOT RLY

**SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG. **

**I've just been so busy with marching band, volleyball and school! It's just GAH. NO. **

**Well, this is short. But most of these chapters are going to be short, becasue this isn't meant to be much. Like, 1,000 or so less words really. It's supposed to be a funny short thing where ppl can read it in 5 min. and be like, 'lol I like this shiz' and not, 'oh Lord, 5,000 more words to go and this chapters over'. So yep.**

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>"So…what instruments are you guys playing?" Mr. Abrams asked, after everyone calmed down.<p>

"Well, I play the baritone saxophone…" Sherman said, guiltily picking up the table he had flipped earlier.

Spinner jumped in, "I play soprano saxophone!"

"Oh, the irony…" Mr. Abrams laughed. Spinner grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I play trumpet!" Zoom piped up, grinning brightly.

"Chaps, I believe you all know," Stanford gestured to his friends, "I play the bass guitar."

"Poop," Mr. A rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face, "I already have one of those, I don't need another."

"You belong to the Pit now," Kerstin paused at the weird looks, "the percussions?"

They all made an 'oh' sound and nodded.

A.J. puffed his chest out and exclaimed, "I play the tuba, broski!"

"Hah!" Mr. Abram laughed in his face.

"What?" A.J. gulped.

"You're gonna die."

A.J. wanted to cry.

"Well, marching band starts next week," Mr. A fiddled with his fingers in a super villain sort of way. "I would drink _plenty_ of water…mwahaha."

The team started to walk slowly away as Kerstin stepped in front of them, whispering for them to walk slowly and to not make any sudden movements.

"Mwahahaha…mwahahahaha…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The got to the door-

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They'd never ran so fast.

"Does he normally do that?"

"Only on his good days."

"This was a good day?"

A shrug, "more or less."

* * *

><p>"So, here's the auditorium…" Kerstin pointed to the big double doors that lead to the inside of the room. She opened the door. "I'm pretty sure their practicing by playing out Romeo and Juliet…"<p>

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks…wind?" They heard a couple of snorts-

They heard papers flying and what sounded like a rolled up script hitting someone.

"INCORRECT, MR.!" They jumped. "NOT 'BREAKS WIND'! THAT'S PASSING GAS!"

"But soft, what light through yonder window break, stupid!"

"Gosh!"

"You're a complete failure!"

She shut the door.

"Apparently acting is hard," Zoom deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Here's the Choir Room, it's right next to the Band Room."<p>

"Why didn't you take us here after we went to the Band Room?" Vert asked, raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth to a weird position.

"You wanted to be that close the Mr. Abrams little episode? You're f*cked up." They rolled their eyes at Kerstin's remark, but otherwise stayed quiet. She had a point though.

Kerstin carefully began to open the door, squeezing her eyes as if in pain.

"What's going on?" Spinner asked, jumping behind Sherman.

"Mr. Sizemore is the choir instructor, just listen, and try not to die-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" A loud female voice rang through the hallway. She sounded like an opera singer. They clamped their hands over their ears.

"Oh dear God in Heaven," A.J. sobbed. "MAKE IT STOP."

Suddenly, it stopped. A head popped through the door, knocking the German girl to the ground. The woman paid no attention to her.

They could tell she was a brunette, but her hair was so full of various blondes, the only way you could tell was by her eyebrows. And _oh sweet baby Jesus, is her face a rainbow? _A.J. looked appalled by the sight.

"Your face is a rainbow," Tezz pointed out. The other's eyes widened.

"Thank you," she said in the sweetest voice that rose very high and then lowered. It was so sweet, it made everyone's teeth hurt. Tezz automatically didn't like her.

"Hey, I just met you," Zoom swung over to Mrs. Sizemore. "And this is crazy, but what make-up are you wearing? Crayola maybe?"

Well, they were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE TOUR PART. YES. NOW ON THE THE BETTER STUFF.<strong>

**I just found out that that was capital, but I'm lazy and I'm not going to fix it because I have other stuff to do. (*cough cough* other stories *cough*)**

**~Lolin**


	18. Tour Guide: THIS IS THE END

"That was close," A.J. said between gasps. "Too d*mn close."

They'd just ran from Mrs. Sizemore, after Zoom had been a dumb*ss anwe disrespected her...like a boss.

Kerstin popped her back and neck. "I think we've went over everything..." and at about that time, they walked past the gym and something caught A.J.'s attention. Heran over to a poster on the wall.

"MASCOT TRYOUTS?" A.J. screamed in delight, he turned towards his friends, who were staring at him with wtf expressions. "MY PEOPLE, DESTINEY IS CALLING, I MUST GO, BUT FRET NOT, I SHALL RETURN!" Then he frolicked into the gym

"FAGGOT!" Stanford called after him, then he noticed everyone looking at him and turned, wide eyed. "What?"

Kerstin sighed, "well, you guys just wanna go to the band room and f*ck sh*t up?"

They looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

...

They walked in and Mr. Abrams looked at them oddly. "If you guys want to jack stuff up, just to hangout in my office, don't go snooping through my stuff though."

Spinner looked at Agura. "NIGGA GOT WEED."

"Spinner?"

"Yes?"

"Someone's about to bust a cap in your *ss and it's probably gonna be me."

"Fine by me."

They walked into his office and everyone sat where they felt like it. If it fits, they sits.

Spinner went over to Mr. Abrams' desk and opened up one of the cabinets. "He's got to have some Playboy magazines somewhere."

He went to the door and yelled, "AY MR. ABRAMS, YOU GOT SOME PLAYBOY MAGAZINES?!"

"OMG, Spinner, you can't just go asking people if they have Playboy magazines." Vert rolled his eyes and picked up an Angry Bird squishy toy, he tossed it at Spinner, hitting him square in the booty.

He yelped and grabbed his booty, "stahp, Vert, das gay." He pickEd up the red Angry Bird and threw it at Zoom, but he did a quick little ninja move and grabbedfit without looking.

"You're a faggot bro. I hate you long time."

Zoom snickered and blew Spinner a kiss from where he was positioned on top of the tallest cabinet in the office. He tossed the toy at Sherman, deflected it with his arm. The then flew across the room, hit the wall, bounced off Agura's shoulder and hit Tezz in the eye.

"MAGIC." Was all Zoom said.

"That was beautiful, Zoom." Vert said, wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

Tezz grumbled and threw it at Kerstin, who was perched on the window sill. Kerstin jerked at seeing something coming at her and fell onto the floor with a thump.

Everyone winced and made noises of pain, not only from Kerstin falling but the pain Tezz will be feeling for all eternity.

Kerstin's head shot up from where it was resting on the ground and glared at Tezz, he gulped. She got to her knees and grabbed the Angry Bird and chucked it at Tezz's face. He _squealed _and ducked in time for the toy to ruffle his hair and hit the wall..._and into a euphonium's bell with a thunk._

Everyone was motionless, speechless, their mouth were catching flies. Sherman shot up first and grabbed the euphonium. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Everyone shot up and Zoom jumped down from his little nest. They looked to Vert.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He pointed to Kerstin. "SHE DID IT!"

Kersitn floundered like a fish, then started saying something in German and waving her arms around.

Agura face palmed. "JUST SHAKE IT TIL IT COMES OUT!"

Sherman turned the euphonium over and shook it with all his might.

Nothing.

"SPINNER, GO STICK YOUR HAND IN THE BELL!" Agura grabbed him and pushed him towards his brother. Spinner looked down into the bell of the euphonium astuff faced his hand down into it as far as he could reach and got his hands around the toy and-

"I'M STUCK!" Spinner squealed, pulling at his hand while his brother yanked at the euphonium.

"Piss." Kerstin finally stopped and watched the two brothers.

Then the door opened, "hey guys, I'm just getting-"

Everyone looked at Mr. Abrams and screamed, except Tezz. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mr. Abrams jumped. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WHY IS HE DRINKING TEA AGAIN?" Mr. Abrams all but shrieked! Pointing to Tezz, who was sipping his tea casually.

The team plus Kerstin turned to look at Tezz. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The door swung open again and they stopped and turned to see a hawk in black and red jersey walk in, the hawk grabbed its head and pulled it off and tucked it under their wing.

A.J. grinned. "I'm the new mascot!"

"Good for you A.J." Tezz said nonchalantly. He sipped his tea quietly.

Everyone jumped at Tezz's _congradulations to_ **_A.J._**

"WHAT WAS THAT? WITCHCRAFT?"

"A CONGRADULATIONS FROM TEZZ TO A.J.?"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****Well guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long! I was sick yesterday so I started typing this and today and I'm a little but there's supposed to be some boh storms(not) coming in today so we didn't have school so I finished this! It's really crazy because I'm sick and it's dealing with band and ****_I really want A.J. to mascot. K? _****Hahaha**

**The wholeObama office thing that happened actually happened irealist year at the last day of school. Me and like 5 other band kids went to the band room and asked to stay there the rest of the day. We had him 4th and 5th and in 6th my friend texted me and was like"yo come down to da bandroom Lolololololol" so I asked my teacher and went down there and hung out the rest of 6th and 7th period. We found these angry bird squishy toys that out band director had (there was two of them so DOUBLE THE FUN) and we threw them around the office and they were mostly throwing them at me and then one of my guy friends throws one at my other guy friend throws the other at him and they duck and one flies into a euphonium Our band director was fixing and we started freaking out and one of the guys tries to shake it out and then I had to stick my hand into the bell and get it but my hand got stuff, luckily there was some handsanitzer in the office so I got the toy out and we startallay laying again. Hahahahaha good times, good times...**

**See ya'll later! **

**~Lolin**


End file.
